Sisters
by AnotherGirlWithAStory
Summary: "I wish you could come with me too." She whispered. "I'm sorry that you're not a witch. But please don't be mad at me, please don't hate me?" Petunia laughed through her tears. Hate Lily? What an idea. Petunia shook her head. "I could never hate you. You're my magic sister." [[Drabbles about the sisters in the fandom]]
1. My Magic Sister

**Title** : My Magic Sister

 **Characters** : Petunia Dursley & Lily Evans Potter

 **Prompts** : Violet- write about Petunia Dursley or Pansy Parkinson.

 **Word Count** : 564

* * *

Petunia glared at the flower in front of her. She scrunched her face together in deep concentration and glared at the colourful plant but nothing happened. It remained beautiful, not yet fully grown, and unaware of what the young girl was trying to make it do. Petunia felt her heart beat quicker inside of her chest. She wanted it so badly. Lily had made her flower grow; why wouldn't Petunia do the same?

"Stupid flower!" Petunia said angrily and pushed the pot to the floor. It broke into what looked like a million pieces and dirt was spread across the otherwise perfect floor.

Petunia sat with her back against her bed, pulled her legs to her body and wrapped her arms around her legs. Her chest felt tight and her eyes were burning from tears yet to be shed. The scowl grew on her face as her vision became blurry and when the door opened she couldn't see her sister clearly.

"What did you do to the flower?" Lily asked as she sat down on her knees in front of the dirty.

Petunia shrugged as she watched Lily use her hands to move it from the floor and into the bin just under her desk. "I pushed it."

"Why did you do that for?" Lily asked with a frown on her face. "It just seems really unnecessary."

"Because I'm angry." Petunia replied as she looked down on the ground in front of her. "I'm angry because you're going away to some amazing school and I'm stuck here. I'm angry because you're just leaving me and you don't really seem to care at all about how that's making me feel."

Lily stopped cleaning the dirt from the floor. She stayed on seated on the floor but now with her hands hanging by her sides as she looked at her sister. Petunia looked shrunken. Lily tilted her head to the side, it looked as if someone had taken her sister and made her smaller both in length and in width. It was an unusual sight to see Petunia like that. Lily didn't like it.

"Of course, I'm thinking about you." Lily said with a slight smile on her face. "You're my sister and I am going to miss you so much when I go. I wish you could come with me so I wouldn't have to be alone."

Petunia felt the anger inside of her lessening as she watched her sister. She wanted to be angry at Lily for leaving her behind but it was really hard when she looked at Petunia with those green eyes and that smile; it was the same smile she gave Petunia when they had gotten away with something they shouldn't have done. It was the smile that showed nothing but sisterly love. And that kind of love couldn't be faked.

"I wish I could go with you." Petunia admitted with a broken voice as the tears ran down her cheeks.

Lily moved across the room to sit down next to her and she wrapped her arms around Petunias shoulders. "I wish you could come with me too." She whispered. "I'm sorry that you're not a witch. But please don't be mad at me, please don't hate me?"

Petunia laughed through her tears. Hate Lily? What an idea. Petunia shook her head. "I could never hate you. You're my magic sister."

 **The end**


	2. Sisterly Love

**Title** : Sisterly Love

 **Characters** : Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks.

 **Prompts** : Diamond- Write about Narcissa Malfoy.

 **Word Count** : 508

* * *

The three sisters were used to being the centre of attention. Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda Black expected nothing less than for everybody's eyes to fall on them as they walked into the room just behind their parents. _That didn't mean that they liked it_.

Andromeda rolled her eyes when she noticed that she was being watched and would in sometimes not so subtle ways show those who dared lay their curious eyes on her that she didn't want them to. Having grown up in a pureblood family had meant very little for her other than problems. Narcissa, not so obvious about her dislike, smiled sweetly at anyone who looked at her and Bellatrix ignored those she wasn't interested in.

"Don't get yourself in trouble Andie." Narcissa whispered as she followed Bellatrix towards the corner of the room where the Lestrange brothers stood somewhat hidden from view.

Bellatrix always looked like she was up to no good and Narcissa didn't have to see her sisters face to know that was the case this time too. Just like she didn't have to know that Andie was talking about something her parents would likely disapprove of. Something that wasn't suitable for a girl like _her_. Not that Andie would be bothered by that tiny detail.

"Hello boys." Bellatrix greeted the brothers and allowed her eyes to linger on Rodolphus a little bit longer than usual. "Have we missed something or has it been as dull as usual?"

Rabastan spoke with a low rough voice that reminded Narcissa of her father for some unknown reason. "It's been dull so far but I think that it'll get better now that your sister is here to create some drama."

Bellatrix laughed. It was a shrill sounding noise that had both brothers flinch. They didn't look scared but they didn't look entirely comfortable either. Narcissa had seen it so many times before. They were internally asking themselves what the sound her sister had made meant to them.

"If I were you I'd be careful what comes out my mouth next." Bellatrix leaned closer to them. "Because no matter what she does or says she will always be my sister. And I don't take kindly to people saying bad things about my sisters. Have I made myself clear?"

Rabastan and Rodolphus nodded.

Bellatrix smiled. "Good! Narcissa, I do think it's time for us to join our beloved sister and stop her from saying something very stupid."

Narcissa smiled sweetly at the boys and took Bellatrix arm as they steered towards Andromeda.

The three sisters looked nothing alike. They shared very few interests and they knew all of that. And they were completely crazy in their own personal way; it was hard to miss even for the sisters. But in spite of all the differences, in spite of all the things that kept them somewhat distanced from each other they still shared some kind of mad bond.

It was as bond that made them stand up for each other whenever they needed to. It was sisterly love.

 **The end**


	3. I Miss You

**Title** : I Miss You

 **Characters** : Petunia Dursley & Lily Evans Potter

 **Prompts** : White- Write about a snow day.

 **Word Count** : 620

* * *

Petunia Dursley missed her sister even if she never said it out loud.

She used to love the snow when she was a child. Being pregnant often made Petunia miss those days when she and Lily would go out early in the morning, sometimes before their parents was awake, to play in the beautiful snow that fell from the sky. _It was like magic_.

The house was empty and quiet. When Petunia grew up the house was never empty nor quiet; not even when Lily was away in school. Her mother would always be listening to music and when her father came home they talked about everything between heaven and earth. And Petunia loved listening to them speak. She didn't always understand what they were talking about but she loved how they spoke. Their voices laced with tenderness and love.

This house. The house that she shared with Vernon was different. It wasn't bad but it wasn't home yet There was no music, only silence, and there was no way that she could go out to play in the snow. She wasn't a child anymore and even if she was what would the neighbours think? It was in moments like this that she realised how boring it was to be home alone. But being alone came with the unexpected benefit of saying things she could otherwise only think.

"I have a sister." Petunia whispered as she placed a hand on her swollen stomach and leaned back onto the chair she had placed so that she could watch the beautiful snowflakes fall from the sky. "I don't talk about her or to her anymore and there is a risk that I might not tell you about her once you're born but I have a sister and her name is Lily Evans Potter."

It felt like being punched in the gut. All air left her lungs and the indescribable pain spread like fire. For a moment, it felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I'm supposed to hate my sister." Petunia laughed as she felt the baby kick in response. "But I don't. I'm jealous at her for leaving me behind and for going away on that amazing adventure all by herself. But I don't hate her more than I hate myself."

Petunia laughed again. "She loved snow. And she made me love the snow too. When we were children, before everything became complicated, we used to talk about how we were going to start a tradition with our children and play in the snow together. No matter how old we were we would always take the time to play in the snow."

A sigh escaped her somewhat parted lips. Petunia tilted her head to the side. She thought for a few seconds before she with some effort managed to push herself out of her chair. Maybe she couldn't play in the snow but she could always go out. _That had to count_. Lily wouldn't know but Petunia would know and for now that was more than enough.

She put on her jacket and walked out of the door. The snowflakes laid to rest on her clothes and her hair. A smile appeared on her face as she did what the sister used to do when they were children. She reached out her arms and faced the sky with her eyes closed. And as the snowflakes gently landed on her face and melted into drops of water she whispered the secret she could never speak out loud. It was the words she often thought but would never admit to having said if she was ever asked.

Petunia smiled sadly as she stood surrounded by what felt like meters of snow. "I miss you, Lily."

 **The end**


	4. Just Sisters

**Title** : Just Sisters

 **Characters** : Lily Evans Potter & Petunia Dursley.

 **Prompts** : Olive Green – Write about a character spending a week in nature.

 **Word Count** : 541

* * *

Lily had plenty of good memories from the lake to which she brought her husband. Every year her father would take her and Petunia out for a camping trip that lasted for a week and for those seven days they did nothing but spend time together; they were completely cut off from the worries of the world. It was no shock that they got along before they turned eleven but even afterwards the sisters managed not to fight during the camping trips. Lily loved it. Because for those seven days Lily wasn't a witch and Petunia wasn't angry at her anymore.

During those seven days, they were just sisters again.

"What are we doing here Lil?" James asked as he looked around him, completely oblivious to the aw-struck expression on her face. "And where is this place?"

Lily couldn't get enough of it. She looked at the shiny blue water as it sparkled, could feel the grass against her legs and felt the wind gently touch her skin. Her heart contracted inside her chest and she could feel her throat tightening. "We're still in the UK don't worry about it darling. I used to come here all the time with my dad and sister. We used to do this yearly camping thing together when we were… friends and dad was alive."

Lily walked to the very edge of the lake, having left her shoes on the way, and felt the water touch her toes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James following her. "We got along when we were here. Even after we weren't really friends anymore. For seven days, we could forget all our differences and just be sisters. I wanted to show it to you."

James smiled. "That sounds great. What did you do when you were here?"

Lily smiled and her eyes were momentarily covered by _something_ as she visited the memories that were never far from reach. "On the first day, we were always so exhausted that we'd spend most of the time just sleeping, talking and relaxing in some other way. Our dad didn't really mind because he knew that once we got out strength back we'd be doing all kinds of crazy things. So, he took his time and enjoyed the calm while it lasted. Then during the other days we'd go for hikes, we'd play in the woods, go exploring unknown caves, and swim for longer than dad liked us to. We were just kids enjoying ourselves instead of fighting over our differences."

James laughed, from behind her, and wrapped his arms around Lily so that his hands rested against her swollen stomach. "That sounds amazing love. Maybe we should do that once baby is born? We could bring Pads and Moony?"

Lily smiled as she leaned into his chest and felt the slight pain turn into a mellowness, a calm sadness that she had experienced many times before. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Lily knew it wouldn't be the same. She didn't dislike the idea but she wasn't thrilled either. Because in her mind there was still a glimmer of hope that made her believe in the possibility of her and Petunia one day revisiting the lake and just be sisters.

 **The end**


	5. Family first, Boys later

**Title** : Family first, Boys later

 **Characters** : Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Mr. and Mrs Greengrass. Mention of Draco Malfoy.

 **Prompts** : (object) fiddle, (quote) The world tolerates conceit from those who are successful, but not from anybody else. – John Blake and (scenario) a character wins a large sum of money. Between 900 – 3 000 words. The Greengrasses.

 **AN** : This story is written for _The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition_ (Team: Kenmare Kestrels. Position: Chaser One).

 **Word Count** : 1, 002

* * *

In all societies, there are hidden rules and though no one says them out loud it is more than important that those rules be followed. In all societies, there are people who are deemed as lesser than others and though the pureblood community in many ways stuck together the richer families frowned upon those who didn't have the same wealth. Or, Merlin forbid, were newly rich.

Astoria and Daphne Greengrass followed their parents into _someone's house_. Alas, they couldn't be bothered with who it actually was and the only reason that their parents knew was because they had complained all the way there that the family was newly rich. They said the word with scrunched up faces and violently as if they didn't want to words in their mouth for too long.

Astoria glanced at her older sister. Daphne's fair blonde hair was pushed back in a complicated braid that her mother had definitely not done. That was the one thing she had bought for herself for the large sum of money that she had won. When she found oud that she won the competition – the so called friendly such – her first instinct was to buy Astoria a fiddle; which she carried around at all times. Her second instinct was to buy her parents something and thirdly herself.

The fiddle was argued over many times. Astoria's parents saw no point in it until they realised that she was a talented musician and then forced her to bring it to _every_ pureblood party. There was nothing her parents enjoyed more than gloating, nay showing how proud they were of their children.

"Do you see Draco anywhere?" Astoria asked once their parents had reminded them not to do anything stupid.

This was always followed by a laugh as their father told them that of course that wouldn't affect the family name. Then they joined the so called good pureblood families to hear the most recent gossip.

Daphne shrugged as she looked at her light blue dress for dust or any dirt. Both were of course non-existent and the dress was perfect. "He's probably here somewhere. Why do you ask? Are you getting tired of my company already?"

"No," Astoria rolled her eyes. "I was just wondering. He's been having some trouble in school and I think that his parents are quite…"

"Furious?" Daphne offered and was given a glare. "Don't shoot the much richer messenger my darling sister. I was merely pointing out what you were probably thinking."

Astoria nodded but didn't want to say out loud that's exactly what she had been thinking. She absentmindedly fidgeted with her hair as she looked across the room. A flash of almost very blond hair caught her attention and her smile grew. It vanished just as quickly as she saw a redheaded girl standing next to him with her hand running up and down his sleeve.

"You look angry," Daphne looked away from her dress and when her eyes roamed the dance floor she reminded Astoria of a predator searching for her victim. Suddenly, her eyes appeared to have found what she was looking for and she let out an oh. "Well, she looks nice."

"She looks conceited." Astoria shot back and Daphne's laugh immediately had her cheeks turning violently red.

"The world tolerates conceit from those who are successful, but not from anybody else," she replied with a knowing voice before putting an arm around Astoria's shoulder. "Come on now, don't be like that. You know he only has eyes for you. You two lovebirds have been dancing around each other since you became old enough to be danced around."

Astoria laughed. "I was the one who initiated everything. If it wasn't for me, we would still be bantering like we did when I was younger. I'm still amazed that he actually likes me. It's not like I'm… well, you."

Astoria looked at her sister. Both were beautiful, they had been told many times, but there was something about Daphne that Astoria knew they didn't share. There was a certain way in which she held herself even when she knew that no one was watching. She looked graceful doing even the simplest task and it appeared to Astoria as if confidence poured of her sister as if she had too much to begin with. The light blue dress hugged every curve on her body and hung loosely around her shoulders. Yet another reminder of the money she had won for having the best grades among the pureblood girls. Why the purebloods kept betting who was going to do best that school year, Astoria didn't know and didn't understand either.

"No, you're not like me and thank Merlin for that," Daphne commented with a smile. "I don't think I would get along so well with myself. Also, you are amazing and you should never doubt that. You also should never let anyone else tell you otherwise because you have a lot of people around you who will give that person their piece of mind."

"People have been talking about me," Astoria admitted as she locked eyes with Draco on the other end of the room. He gave her a smile, that type of smile that she normally only saw when they were alone and a part of her was happy when that smile vanished as soon as he looked back at the redheaded girl.

"People talk all the time. It's inevitable," Daphne shrugged. "All you have to do is not believe them and know that you have me, our parents and you have Draco who will defend you anytime and anyplace if you would ever need us, okay?"

Astoria nodded and Daphne winked.

"Good, now let's go save our parents," Astoria looked over Daphne's shoulder and saw her father gesturing for them to come over. "It looks like he needs your talent. You can go talk to Draco later."

Astoria held the fiddle closer to her and gave Daphne a final smile. "Family first, boys later."

 **The end**


	6. James Potter Likes Strong Coffee

**Title** : James Potter Likes Strong Coffee

 **Pairing** : Hints of Penny x Sirius

 **Characters** : Lily Evans, Petunia Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Penny Singh.

 **AN** : I have my own flat + I forgot the thing that you use when you measure how much powder you need to make coffee + Penny and I have been talking about Lily Evans = a short story.

I imagine that this took place in 1982 during the summer. The difference between this and the original story is that Lily and James never started dating. Petunia never married Vernon. Petunia and Lily are friends. Harry wasn't born. Peter didn't betray them. Sirius didn't go to Azkaban.

 **Warning** : AU!

 **Word Count** : 1, 100

* * *

It wasn't just any other day when Lily saw him again. She had just moved into her flat. It wasn't much but it was her first flat and Lily had fallen in love with it the moment she first saw it. It contained of nothing more than a bedroom, a bathroom and then a joint kitchen/ living room. She could barely believe it and Lily had pinched herself numerous times to prove that it was real. She had moved out of her parents' house, she had moved into her own flat. But nothing else had. All her stuff was either in the truck on its way to her or back at her parents' house where they would stay hidden in some part of the attic until she had enough space for it all.

She was sitting in front of the window, two floors above the ground, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. A breeze made its way through the window and Lily took a deep breath as she looked at the people walking on the street underneath. That's when she saw him. _James Potter_.

Lily blinked several times. One moment he was just there. Because it couldn't be anyone else. She would know that messy hair anywhere. Especially since it looked exactly like it had five years ago. He wasn't alone. Lily couldn't remember ever seeing him without his entourage of brothers during the seven years they went to school together. He got out of the backseat of a car. Penny Singh, who Lily had shared a dorm with but hadn't spoken to that much, came out of the driver's seat wearing black glasses. Sirius followed shortly and as soon as Penny appeared by his side he leaned his arm around her shoulders. Remus was the last one to get out of the car. All of them were smiling and Lily found herself wondering what was so funny.

"Do you know them?"

Lily let out a squeal, her hand reached for her heart which were beating more rapidly than before and when she saw her sister she let out a deep sigh. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, about…" Petunia looked at her wristwatch while she smiled. "Maybe five minutes ago. But you were so interested in those people on the other side that you didn't notice until now. So…"

"So, what?"

"So, do you know them?" Petunia raised an eyebrow as she sat down next to her sister.

The Evans sisters shared nothing other than their green eyes. Petunia had odd traits which made some people view her as the ugly duckling. She often looked unhappy with things and without having to put any effort into it she looked as if she was spying on people when she wasn't. Lily was always called the beautiful one. She looked cute and people gave her the traits that suited her appearance. No one would guess that Lily Evans was fast to judge and often reacted without knowing every fact. That particular trait had gotten her in trouble more often than she cared to admit and she assumed, although she would never know, that she had lost the opportunity of being friends with quite a lot of people because of it. Her fanatic desire to be right often got her in trouble too. Lily couldn't count on one hands how many people she had insulted because she wanted, no she needed to be right about whatever issue, small or big, they were discussing.

"Yeah," Lily admitted as she frowned. "I actually went to school with all of them. I wonder what they're doing here."

"They're moving in," Petunia replied with a shrug. "Well technically, Remus is the one moving in. The other three are just helping him get his stuff inside."

Lily glanced at her sister with a look of confusion on her face. "How do you know their names?"

"I talked to them," Petunia replied while nodding. "I thought Remus was cute and he also has a kind of smile that makes him look really friendly."

"Back up, when did you talk to them?" Lily turned to completely face her sister once the group had disappeared inside the doors of the building on the other side of the street.

"A few minutes ago. I had parked my car and they saw me walking here. They didn't know where they were so I pointed them in the right direction. Well, right after I asked them who they were and what they were doing here."

"I love how curious you are," Lily said.

Petunia winked at her. "Thanks, sis. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah sure."

Lily heard Petunia grab two cups out of the cupboard. The only two things she had brought other than the coffee maker. Lily herself watched the apartment on the other side of the street.

The window had been opened and Penny stuck her head out. She took several deep breaths as she looked back and forth down the street. She had silvery streaks in her hair and though Lily couldn't see what it was she saw that Penny had a tattoo on her forearm. Sirius moved to stand behind her. He kissed her neck and then wrapped his arms around her before leaning his head onto her shoulder.

Lily didn't except them to see her. She definitely didn't expect them to call for James and point her out. His smile grew as he waved at her and Lily waved back. Raven-coloured hair, hazel eyes, a mischievous smile and a muscular body that couldn't be hidden under layers of clothes. James Potter hadn't changed one bit in the last few years. Not that she could see anyway.

Behind her Lily could hear her sister coughing. "This coffee is so strong."

"Sorry about that," Lily said without looking away from James. "I forgot to bring the thing that you use to… measure how much powder you need."

He was running his fingers through his hair, she didn't realise that she had missed seeing him do that, while talking to Penny and Sirius. Occasionally, he would laugh out loud. She had missed his smile too.

"The thing huh," Petunia said with an amused tone of voice as she sat down and put a cup in front of Lily. "Do you know who likes strong coffee?"

"Who?" Lily turned to face her sister and saw that Petunia looked like she was going to explode from sheer joy. Before the redhead had any time to wonder what could possibly make her look like that Petunia spoke.

"James Potter likes strong coffee."

 **The end**


	7. Not the Man She Was Marrying

**Title** : Not the Man She Was Marrying

 **Characters** : Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks.

 **Prompts** : Atalanta – write about a bachelor/ bachelorette who finally settles down.

 **AN** : I guess you could assume that the man I was talking about is Voldemort but truth be told I haven't given it much thought.

 **Word Count** : 678

* * *

Bellatrix Black was a lot of things but no one would ever dream of accusing her of being soft. Because she was anything but that. In that way, she was very different from her two sisters. She was a stubborn woman with principles that guided her through her entire life. Most principles she had was fed to her by her parents from the moment she appeared in the world but that didn't stop her from believing in them. She was like a thunder storm. Bellatrix Black was darkness, thunder, rain and lightning at the same time. Bellatrix was a sculpture perfectly moulded to fit the pureblood norm.

"You're doing it wrong!"

Narcissa heard the shrill sound of her sister's voice before she had even reached the door at the end of the hallway which led into her sister's room. Her blond hair was pushed back into a formal hairdo. Not one single hair was out of place and the dress hugged her body in all the right places. She wore a small amount of make-up and even if she was wearing heels Narcissa walked silently with a certain grace that she had been taught at an early age.

She pushed the door open, not sure what she would see in there, and couldn't help but smile at the scene. Bellatrix was breathing deeply as she looked at herself in the mirror with her tongue sticking out of her mouth. She looked intensely at the black curls that, no matter what she did to them, didn't obey her. Narcissa could see the frustration growing in her eyes. She was, after all, the observant one.

"Do you need a hand?" she asked.

Bellatrix looked away from her own reflection and let out a deep breath. "Yes, please come and help me fix the mess that these two baboons created."

Narcissa looked at the two women who stood at least one meter from Bellatrix. Both looked terrified in ways that most people seemed to do when they came in contact with a distressed Bella. Sometimes Narcissa would feel bad on the behalf of her sister. But those two, they had been bought by her mother. Narcissa pouted her lips as she watched them and lazily shooed them with one hand gesture. They quickly left. She wasn't a fan of the people their mother hired.

"I'll fix it Bella. You just sit back and relax," the moment Narcissa touched her sister's hair the older woman relaxed visibly.

She leaned back and rested her hand against her cheek while looking at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful. She was always beautiful but now more than ever. She looked edgier and more intense than ever before. But she also looked deep in thought and Narcissa knew why.

"Are you excited?"

Bellatrix looked at her reflection and for once she didn't look like the perfectly moulded sculpture. Her lower lip vibrated as she looked at Narcissa with a fiery intensity in her eyes. "Is he okay?"

Narcissa knew who Bella was talking about. So, while her fingers kept busy with trying to fix Bella's hair she nodded. "Yes, he's fine."

"You're not a good liar," Bella said with a laugh.

"I don't know about that," Narcissa replied but this time chose to focus on the messy status that her sister's hair was in. "I've managed to keep some secrets hidden for a very long time."

She glanced at Bella when Narcissa felt her sister tilt her head to the side. "Is he okay?"

She asked again, this time with an almost soft voice. That tone scared Narcissa more than Bellatrix had ever done when she was angry. It took a certain kind of person, a certain kind of man, to bring out that softness in her sister. Narcissa knew that better than anyone. Maybe she was the only one who knew. She was definitely the only one who knew that when Bellatrix spoke about him, the man who brought out the softness in her, she wasn't talking about the man that she was marrying.

 **The end**


	8. Look at Me!

**Title** : Look at Me!

 **Characters** : Lily Evans

 **Prompts** : [Word] Uniform.

 **Word Count** : 232

* * *

Lily Evans was never interested in clothes. As a child, she adored playing with her friends and climbing trees with her sister. She was told by a number of relatives that she would eventually understand what all the fuss was about. She wouldn't stand outside of her mother's bedroom and look confused when she walked back and forth between her bed and wardrobe until it felt like all her clothing was on her bed. Lily didn't argue against them. She didn't fight their words nor did she make any attempts to change. She wasn't interested in clothes. When she was given a new dress Lily never had the desire to shout for her parents and sister to look at her. Not like Petunia did.

Maybe that's why the feeling shocked her as much as it did. When she wore the uniform for the first time Lily felt a sudden desire to actually have people watch her. She stood in front of her mirror with a smile on her face. Her red hair reached her shoulders and her green eyes glimmered as the pride made her rounded cheeks turn redder than normal. She loved this uniform. She wanted people to see her in it.

"Mum, dad, Tia…" she heard them answer yes from down the stairs. She smiled one last time into the mirror before hurrying out of her room. "Look at me!"

 **The end**


	9. In My Mind

**Title** : In My Mind

 **Characters** : Queenie Goldstein and Porpentina Goldstein.

 **Word Count** : 866

 **Prompts** : [Character] Queenie Goldstein. [Title] In My Mind. [word] Eccentric. [Relationship] Siblings. [Dialogue] "Every time you try to flirt with her, a puppy dies.

 **AN** : Written for The Insane House Challenge, the 365 Prompts Challenge and February Event – Library Lovers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments).

* * *

New York City was a lively place filled to the brink with eccentric people. That was one of the reasons why Queenie Goldstein loved it so much. Because if there was one word which adequately described her it would be eccentric. But that didn't mean that she was crazy or that she was completely unable to do normal things. Most people just didn't see her like that. Most people only saw the blond hair, that effortlessly sensual smile and was immediately drawn in by her body. But Queenie was so much more than her physical appearance or eccentric behaviour. It was a shame that few people knew that.

Porpentina Goldstein, or Tina, her younger sister knew that. And because she knew that Queenie was more than her physical appearance, she was not shocked to come home and find her older sister sitting in the couch with a book resting on her lap and a pair of reading glasses in front of her murky green eyes. The sisters were closer than most sisters because of the unusual circumstances which had led them to this moment in their lives. They weren't guided by the social norms who said that the oldest was supposed to take care of the youngest. They merely took care of each other and did what they could to help. Tina looked nothing like her older sister. She had dark brown, short hair which ended by her jaw, bangs which rarely looked like she wanted it to and dark brown eyes. Tina was the opposite of eccentric. The sisters had never been the kind who could share clothes. Not because they weren't close but because their taste were worlds away from each other. Queenie wore bright colours and was comfortable enough with her body so that she could wear and get away with almost anything. While Tina wore darker colours and focused more on making sure that she could get around without problems. Tina would never wear the clothes she saw Queenie wearing in that very moment. It was a thin robe over her black tank top, but one of the sleeves had fallen down and revealed her shoulder, and a pair of loosely fitted pants which ended above her calves but under her knees. A cup of coffee, with a bit too much milk for Tina's taste, stood next to her on the table and a spoon moved back and forth with the same speed as Queenie's hand.

"Hey there sis." Tina said smiling as she dropped the bag on the floor just inside the door.

"Hey," Queenie, seemingly against her will, tore her gaze away from the captivating book and gave Tina that smile which was so typical her sister and never failed to make any day a little bit brighter. "How was work?"

Tina groaned as she sat down at the empty end of the couch. "It was terrible. I'm so glad that it's over. Well, until tomorrow but let's not dwell on that. How was your day?"

"Well," Queenie closed the book with one finger between the pages so that she wouldn't forget where she was. "I've read a few books. I was going to clean the apartment but I got lost in my head before I got anything done. But don't worry. I'll clean up tomorrow."

Tina looked around at the messy state of their apartment. Neither of them would ever win an award for being the cleanliest person in the world or even New York City; it was possibly that they wouldn't even win if they were compared only to the people in the building. She sometimes thought about why that was and came up with different reasons. Tina, herself, was rarely home before late due to work and wasn't about to start cleaning the moment she stepped inside the door. Queenie, whom were home more than Tina was, often, as she put it, got lost inside her own head. Tina couldn't say that she didn't understand her oldest sisters need to do that. It was a logical consequence of spending so much time in other people's heads.

"I thought you were going back to work tomorrow?"

"I may not, I don't think that I've fully recovered yet." Queenie put her hand against her forehead and grimaced. "I'll send a letter to him tonight. Maybe this time he'll reply without flirting with me."

The smile on Tina's face grew to the point where Queenie couldn't help but feel suspicious. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Tina shrugged. "I may have sent your boss an anonymous letter saying something to make sure that he stopped flirting with you."

"Saying what?"

"Every time you flirt with her, a puppy dies," Queenie gasped but didn't bother trying to hide the smile that appeared on her face. "You weren't doing anything about it so I decided to do something for you."

"You're a good sister, Teenie." Queenie said with a laugh.

Her younger sister nodded and silently wished that her older sister could be judged by something else than her physical appearance and her eccentricity. There were so much more to her than that. "I know I am. So are you."

 **The end**


	10. Never Say Goodbye

**Title** : Never Say Goodbye

 **Characters** : Porpentina Goldstein Scamander and Queenie Goldstein.

 **Word Count** : 561

 **Prompts** : [Character] Porpentina Goldstein. Write about starting new. [Plot point] Changing name. Leaving home. [Dialogue] "You're never going to let that go, are you?".

 **AN** : Written for The Insane House Challenge, the 365 Prompts Challenge and February Event – Library Lovers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments).

* * *

Porpentina, Tina, Goldstein had gotten to the point in her life when she doubted that she would ever get married. It wasn't a major goal of hers nor did she feel particularly upset during those moments when that realisation hit her. She had so much else going for her and marriage was one life event which she wouldn't grieve not experiencing. But then Newt appeared, literally out of the blue, and caused all kinds of trouble. Somewhere along the adventures, Tina saw a side of Newt which she suspected he had kept carefully hidden from the world and he got to see a side of her which only her sister knew existed.

"How does it feel to know that you're leaving all of this."

Tina tore her gaze from the window and smiled at her older sister. Even if the woman in question had just left bed, her blond hair fell exactly right and there was a clarity in her eyes which didn't appear in Tina's until she had two cups of coffee. She had been awake for hours, long enough to see the sun rise, and her brown hair still looked a mess. "It feels strange. But still not as strange as changing my name."

"Scamander is a good last name though," Queenie sat down on the opposite side of the table and leaned her head onto the palm of her hands while saying Porpentina Scamander multiple times with a smile on her face. "It's not as good as Goldstein obviously, but it's really close."

Tina couldn't help but laugh as she looked at her sister. They were closer than other sisters mostly because they had no one else to turn to. After their parents died, they only had each other. It had occurred to Tina, over the years, that Queenie would at some point leave her and marry someone. But it had never occurred to Tina that she would be the one to leave home, that she would change her name and start a new life somewhere else. She definitely didn't think that she would leave the country.

"I'm going to miss you Queenie."

"I'm going to miss you too, Teenie," her sister awed and put an arm around her. "I always knew that you would leave me one day but I didn't think that you would marry the man you once helped arrest and almost got killed."

Tina groaned loudly and pushed her sister away from her. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

Queenie laughed and shook her head. "Never."

The two sisters have been young when they first realised that life wasn't eternal and that everything could be taken away from you in any moment. That was part of the reason why they had stuck together. They didn't believe that they could stop anything bad from happening to the other but at least this way they would have spent as much time as they possibly could with each other would something happen. Maybe it was the loss of their parents, maybe it was the bond between them, but for some reason neither of them was going to say goodbye. Because Queenie would keep some part of Tina in New York and Tina would take a part of Queenie with her to England. No matter what happened in life, the sisters would never say goodbye.

 **The end**


End file.
